Failed rescue, brothers talk
by Katie8463
Summary: After a failed rescue can a brother make Alan know what happened wasn't his fault or will he continue thinking it was. Im new so if you have any tips to make my writing better please review and tell me. One-shot. Couple of changes made to grammer and a missing talking line. Sorry about that.


Failed rescue ,brothers talk

The thunderbirds had just gotten back from saving people that were trapped from the mudslide in Indonesia. While Scott told his father what happened during the rescue Alan sat on the couch thinking about the girl that had just minutes ago ripped her wrist from Alan's grip and fell from the cliff she was falling over. He felt bad for the parents they were sitting by the cliff edge crying and he kept trying to apologize but they just kept saying that it was ok he tried his best to save her and they are not mad. After them saying it and his brothers saying it he still wouldn't listen and eventually Virgil and Scott had to carry Alan to thunderbird 2 so they could leave. So now he's sitting on the couch in the living room pale as ever thinking about that little girl and her parents.

I guess Scott got done telling dad what happened because he all of the sudden said "Ok guys go get showered and do whatever you want till dinners ready". A chorus of "F.A.B"went all around the room. "Not you Alan I want to talk to you a minute" he said. "Ok" was Alan's only reply. "You know what happened with that little girl wasn't your fault right" his dad said."Yeah dad I know"was again Alan's only reply. "Well that's all so go get showerd and then do what you want till dinner" his dad said while still looking a little worried. "F.A.B" Alan said getting up and heading to his room. Although everyone saying it wasn't his fault he still felt like it was and still felt guilty about it.

As Alan was going to put his shirt on there was a knock at the door and Virgil stepped in."Hey al can i talk to you a second" Virgil asked. "Sure Virge whats up?" Alan asked." We meaning all of this household think that even though we keep telling you it wasn't your fault think that your still blaming yourself for what happened with that little girl" Virgil said while watching Alan closely kinda like he was afraid that Alan was gonna hit him. " I am still blaming myself I fell really bad about what happened and i can't it off my mind. How can i get it off my mind and make myself think that what happened wasn't my fault" Alan asked hoping his brother had a solution. "Well just think about this when I first joined IR I had a little incident. It was my first rescue and I was doing really good. Since I'm a medic on that mission I had to deliver a baby and didn't know the mom was dying so when I got the baby and the mom named her she gave the baby to the dad and he said he would miss her and I didn't know at the time that she was dying and when she said thank you for everything and said goodbye and closed her eyes she stopped breathing and at the time I was freaked out. So I did everything i could like CPR but the father/husband told me they were expecting that to happen and i felt really guilty and after that the whole week I woke up from nightmares and I didn't want anyone near me fearing that they would get hurt and I would have to help them and then they just die on me. So see where I'm getting at this stuff happens all the time and we didn't cause it or want it to happen it just does and you can't control it" after Virgil was done he looked a little sad and i regretted telling him i still felt guilty because If I didn't then he wouldn't fell guilty about that lady again.

"Im sorry I asked and you had to tell the story" Alan Said. "No its ok it feels good to talk about it. But do get what I mean now." Virgil said. "Yep I do and thanks Virge for telling me that"Alan said. "If it helps you sleep bro now i gotta go or Scott will kill me if I don't help him clean his bird since i'm the one who got it messy and nobody wants to have to go through Scotts wrath it's worse then death" Virgil said over his shoulder. "Yeah nobody wants that and Virge thanks now i don't feel guilty anymore" Alan said. Virgil stopped in the doorway and turned around"Anytime little i have to go before-" Virgil didn't get to finish because just then Scott yelled and i swear this made the whole house shake-

"VIRGIL"

"Gotta go" Virgil called running down the hall as fast as he could run. All Alan did was sit and laugh because he knew the next week or so Virgil would have to look out for Scott and his wrath. Also thanks to Virgil Alan didn't feel guilty anymore and he knew he probubly wouldn't ever again.

_ **The End. Please review. I know it's not very long but my other version got deleted while i was writing it and my fingers hurt so sorry.**_


End file.
